thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Quentyn Bracken
The eldest son of Harrenhall claiment Lord Tristifer Bracken and current Lord of Stone Hedge, following his fathers murder by King Gwayne Gardener. Early life Quentyn was Born 275, the eldest (and cleverest) son of the then young Tristifer Bracken, then recently returned home to Stone Hedge, and his wife the ever beautiful and witty Annarra Grell. A precocious, overly thoughtful and shy child, Quentyn was overlooked in every sense by his younger Otho, a brute of a child, later a brute of man, who towered over his then weakling brother. "Quent" soon proved adept at avoiding Otho and his brutish friends, proving to be covert. His father noticed this, and decided that Quentyn would be the son he took with him to the Fletcher court, where Tristifer Bracken was then high in the Kings favor. Free from his brother, Quent flourished. A natural rider as his blood would suggest, he soon proved a mighty jouster. This, and his fathers position at court, brought young Quentyn close to the two sons of King Tristifer Fletcher, whom Qyentyn would regard as his older brothers. It is also here, as a royal squire, that Quen learned the art of swordplay, not only training with friends and in tournies, but afterwards (bookish as he was), reading upon some new techniques by candlelight. When Otho saw his brother again on a visit, the two were evenly matched. Quent would never be pushed around again. War in the Trident In 290 tragedy struck. Despite Quentyn advising the Fletchers not to ride out, and trying to get his father to stop them, the Fletcher boys foolishly rode out and got themselves killed, much to Quentyn's private grief ever since. Exiled from court with his father, Quentyn lost all his friends, and entered into melancholy. As it was, war would soon fix this. When Gardener knights overran the border, The whole family had to flee Stone Hedge to launch a brutal guerrilla war. Just fifteen, and narrowly escaping a band of Gardener knights on a flame filled night, Quentyn swore revenge, and to everyones surprise..proved to have a gift for Leadership. Soon, many a Garderner outrider would know his wrath, and soon Reach solders would know to fear the sudden attacks to the young Bracken and his warband, including his cousin and friend Ser Lorimer Grell. Striking quickly, Quentyn would pick off small bands of Garderners, then slip into the dark night. Despite the best efforts of the Reach, he was never caught. When the Trident finally went on the offensive, Quentyn rode with the vanguard, providing scouting for the Tully/Lannister army, and denying Arryn and Gwayne Garderner news of their arrival until all blundered into each other. In the battle that followed, a 16 year old Quentyn fought well, though it was said the suffering and screams brought him to tears, as opposed to Otho, who merely laughed and loved the fighting. Such was both their bravery, that despite their age, both sons were knighted on the battlefield. Quentyn however, though now a warrior of no small reputation, would never again love the martial arts, and for the last six years has tried to avoid the limelight, whilst his brother fought across Westeros. But the time for hiding is over. At the Harrenhall council, Quentyn, an envoy, was beaten up by Garderner knights after delivering a message to their King Gwayne, who's mere presence had driven Quentyn into an uncharacteristic fury. Desperate to avoid conflict, their father Tristifer went to Gwaynes tent, but has not returned. Though Quent may no like it, war is now coming. But should it arrive, both sons of the Stallion will be ready. Timeline 275: Born at Stone Hedge 276: Birth of Otho 285: Goes to the Fletcher court as a squire 290: Death of Fletchers, exiled from court 291-292: Becomes a successful guerrilla fighter, wins renown in the major battles of the war too. 298: Father murdered by Gwayne Garderner. Now Lord, and in the middle of a major council at Harrenhall. House Bracken Family tree C 298 AL : -Lord Bracken (D 260) M Minisa, a lowborn wench -His eldest son *Tristifer Bracken (born 252) (d 298)M Annara Grell (born 255) -Tristifers eldest son Quentyn '''(born 275) current lord -Tristifers second son Otho (born 276). Current heir -Lord Boros daughter, Talia (born 253) M Grover Tully -Lord Boros youngest son Bryndan (born 255) -Bryndans son, Boros (born 272) '''Recent history Category:House Bracken Category:Kingdom of the Trident